The invention relates to an electric motor with a stator having two magnetic shells and with a spring element which is designed to prestress the magnetic shells of the stator against a fixed stop.
Such electric motors are frequently used, particularly in motor vehicles, and are thus known. As a rule, the electric motor has, as stator, two half shell-shaped magnetic shells which bear on an outer wall of the housing of the electric motor and whose edges each bear on stops. The spring element is arranged between the magnetic shells and prestresses the magnetic shells simultaneously against their stops. The spring element of an electric motor disclosed in the art is designed as strip steel bent in the shape of a V.
The known electric motor has the disadvantage that the spring element is supported on two mutually opposite bearing points and can therefore tilt. In the worst-case scenario, the tilting of the spring element leads to blocking of a rotor rotating between the magnetic shells. In order to avoid tilting, it is necessary, therefore, for the spring element to be supported in a complicated manner. Furthermore, for example in the case of low-power motors of actuators of a motor vehicle, the magnetic shells have tolerances which lead to a change in the clamping region of the spring of more than 3 mm. The spring element must reliably support a basic force with an extremely large gap tolerance margin. The large gap tolerance margin then means, however, that in the event of an extremely small tolerance margin occurring, in conjunction with the stiffness of the spring element, the holding force of the latter is very high. The softer the spring can be, however, the more favorable the situation is.